cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Stiletto
An interesting example of Nod tactical genius, Operation Stiletto was conducted in southern Italy during the closing stages of the Third Tiberium War in order to disrupt GDI and Scrin operations in the area. Nod involvement began when a small strike force, composed of a Commando, several Shadow Teams and Saboteurs was deployed into the area. The force entered the combat zone unharmed (as GDI command ordered a temporary cease fire to ascertain their motives). Historical Background Following Kane's return, Nod forces converged on Italy, under the lead of Nod's best Field Commander, with the objective of capturing a Scrin Threshold Tower to gain the aliens' knowledge of Tiberium. Following initial successes in deploying a specialized catalyst missile against the Scrin, and then capturing the entry codes for a tower, Nod's plans had to be altered. GDI's best Field Commander had also been sent to Italy, and succeeded in breaching the defenses around a Threshold in Rome, and then wiped it out using an ion cannon. GDI forces in red zones worldwide began to rally and destroy the towers. By the dried up banks of the Tiber River, near Ground Zero, a large battle between GDI and Scrin forces endangered the Threshold that Nod had planned on capturing. The Nod Commander was sent to quickly bring an end to this conflict to ensure the survival of the Towers. Given the small number of true believers, Nod could not amass a huge force against the two armies, as a large force would risk immediately being declared aggressors. So a small force infiltrated the area and reactivated a Nod base that had been derelict for some time. This mission called for securing two GDI construction yards, and two Scrin drone platforms, along with the capture or destruction of GDI and Scrin factories. The Battle As the Nod presence in the area was small, both GDI and the Scrin disregarded them as an insignificant threat. This would prove to be a fatal mistake for both forces. Taking advantage of the enemy's lack of concern, Nod was able to maneuver its units into GDI's bases. With strategic placement of their forces around key structures, when the signal was given, Shadows sabotaged the defences along with the Commando while the Saboteurs captured and took control of the bases. The eradication of remaining GDI personnel was swift and Nod was able to turn the GDI assets (including the Mammoth 27) against the Scrin. With superior tactical ability than the GDI commanders in the area, the Nod commander managed to outmaneuver the Scrin, and began to take over their assets as well. Reports indicate that they even managed to capture several Scrin Tripods. The operation was quick and mercilessly effective, stalling GDI and weakening the Scrin enough for Nod to move into position to capture the Threshold Tower. Aftermath Nod commanders prepare to capture a tower for Kane. However time was running out for Kane, as GDI had successfully taken down a Threshold tower in Rome and GDI forces worldwide invaded the red zones to replicate the Rome success. Tips *GDI and the Scrin will battle each other until you attack their forces or you capture one of their buildings. Use this to your advantage as if you attack GDI, the Scrin will ignore your units and buildings and vice versa. This means that which ever enemy has not been attacked can be your ally for a bit. *If you use the plan command, you can capture all the buildings at once, as no one will attack you beforehand. Videos File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_17._Delay_at_All_Costs|Briefing with Kane File:C%26C3_Tiberium_Wars_-_Nod_18._Confusion_and_Doubt|Briefing with Ajay Category:Events Category:Military operations